Inaba Atsuko
Atsuko Inaba (稲葉貴子, Inaba Atsuko) Born March 13, 1974 in Osaka, Japan. Is a J-pop singer formerly within Hello! Project. She was also a member of UFA and one of the founding members of H!P. She was also know for MC'ing concerts. Biography Atsuko Inaba began her career as a Japanese idol with female group Osak Performance Doll from 1993 to 1996 and did 6 singles and 2 albums with them. She released only one single in 1996. It was released when Atsuko was in the group and was available only at their events. Later on, she received training in Atlanta, Georgia. When she back, she then joined the new Hello! Project group Taiyo to Ciscomoon / T&C Bomber in 1999 and stayed till its end in late 2000. After that she was stayed in Hello! Project as a dancer at concerts and chorist, performing choruses for many H!P released, but didn’t have any of her own. She also taught choreography to Morning Musume. Without a being a soloist or in a group, she still appeared in the temporary Hello! Project shuffle units: Aoiro 7, 7AIR, H.P. All Stars and Puripuri Pink. In 2009, October 30, It was announced that Inaba Atsuko’s contract with UFA has ended, the parent company to Hello! Project, had ended.http://www.helloproject.com/news/0910301800_inaba.html (According to the official announcement she want’s to see the world from another angle) She was the last remaining member of Taiyou & Ciscomoon, so officially the entire group has graduated from UFA. 'Graduation' From October 30, Inaba Atsuko’s contract with Up Front Agency has expired. Since her debut in April 1999 in “Taiyo & Ciscomoon (later T&C Bomber)”, she has been busy working as a talent with our company, taking part in Hello Project activities, concerts, stage plays, and more, but now, after she consulted with management about her future direction, it has been decided to discontinue her contract for now. Inaba Atsuko to the fans Thank you so much for all of your support. I now have some information to give you all. I’ve been active in show business for 16 years now, and I’ve now decided I want to change my viewpoint and see the world from a different angle. So making use of all the experiences I’ve built up in the past, from November I’ll be moving on with the support of the company. I want to work hard to make this new start, learn a lot, experience new think, and grow further. So I hope you’ll all watch over me kindly from now on. I know we’ll meet again, and I look forward to that time. Inaba Atsuko Profile *'Name:' Inaba Atsuko (稲葉貴子) *'Nickname:' Acchan, Acchu *'Birthdate:' 1974.03.13 *'Birthplace:' Osaka, Osaka Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 151cm *'Favorite Colors:' Black, khaki, pink *'Favorite Flowers:' Gerberas, big open flowers *'Favorite Food:' Ground beef, yakiniku, steak *'Disliked Food:' Celery, green peas, red beans *'Favorite Seasons:' Spring, summer *'Hobbies:' Looking for good restaurants *'Hello! Project groups:' **Taiyo to Ciscomoon / T&C Bomber (1999–2000) **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) *'Shuffle units': **2000: Aoiro 7 **2003: 7AIR **2004: H.P. All Stars **2005: Puripuri Pink *'Other': **Elder Club Singles Featured In H.P. ALL STARS * ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Acts 'Television ' 'Radio ' Trivia *She has the same first name as AKB48 member Maeda Atsuko and angela member Yamashita Atsuko and solo artist Enomoto Atsuko References & External links * Announcement of contract ending (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2009-10-30. * Hello! Project official profile (Japanese) Category:Soloist Category:Aoiro 7 Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:T&C Bomber Category:7AIR Category:H.P. All Stars Category:2009 departures Category:Elder Club Category:Blood type A Category:Puripuri Pink Category:1999 additions Category:1974 births Category:Members from Osaka Category:March Births Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured on Utaban